


Blurring the Lines

by dustandroses



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, PWP, Porn Battle, Porn Battle III, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The movements were quick and awkward with need, but Beecher didn't complain, he welcomed the burn, it made it easier to blur the lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurring the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.
> 
> Spoilers: Thru Season 4, Episode 6 - A Word to the Wise.

Beecher closed his eyes as large, warm hands parted the cheeks of his ass and roughly slid two slick fingers inside him right up to the knuckle. The movements were quick and awkward with need, but Beecher didn’t complain, he welcomed the burn, it made it easier to blur the lines.

He opened his stance wider and pushed his hips back onto those fingers with a moan. As they twisted and scissored inside him he wished that he could climb inside the shelter of Keller’s embrace, instead of just this slaking of physical need. But he’d take what he could get.

He _needed_ this. Needed the freedom from anguish this would bring him. Craved the forgetfulness that the mindless pursuit of pleasure offered. When the blunt tip of that hard cock thrust into him without warning - sliding eagerly inside him, filling him up - he sighed. Yes. This was what he’d been waiting for.

Beecher groaned as Keller’s cock began to move, heating him from the inside out, making the warm shower spray seem cool in comparison. His hands were flat against the wet cinder blocks, and a shiver raced through him as he adjusted his stance and his overly sensitive cock rubbed roughly against the slick wall, the pain and pleasure rolling over him so quickly that he had trouble telling them apart.

One arm slipped around Beecher’s waist, holding him tight. His hips tilted back instinctively as Keller deepened his strokes, the change in position enough to push Keller's cock right over his sweet spot making him grunt with satisfaction. The extra stimulation had him panting and he pushed back against the powerful thrusts.

The fast pace of the hips slapping against his ass made the word ‘jackhammer’ spring to mind and Beecher rocked up onto the balls of his feet with the force of each thrust. It made him feel unbalanced, as if the floor under his feet was uneven and shifted every time it seemed he’d found solid footing. There was no way to get a grip on the wall’s slick surface, but his fingers spread over them anyway, as if he could carve out hand holds in the cinder blocks if he tried hard enough.

His heart ached with the need for Keller to lace his fingers with Beecher’s and whisper love into his ear, but he knew that was too much to ask for, and he curled his fingers into fists instead. His pulse throbbed to the same tempo that hammered him against the shower wall and he leaned his cheek against it to cool his face.

Every thrust was punctuated by Beecher’s harsh gasps, the sounds being pushed out of him were painful to his ears but he didn’t care. This was what he needed, what he'd begged for. For this moment, there was nothing but the cock in his ass and the ache in his muscles overpowering the ache in his heart and freeing him at least temporarily from his pain.

His conscious mind finally overwhelmed, Beecher became a creature of sensation, existing just for pleasure.  The tingling pressure radiated out from the base of his spine and spread throughout his body in waves. He jerked violently against the wall as he came, wordless cries forced out between his clenched teeth.

Beecher flinched as Mondo's words shattered his fantasy. “Damn, Beecher. I don’t get how Keller could just give you up so easy. You are one _fine_ piece of ass.”

Beecher stayed there, letting the wall hold him up as Mondo walked away, and if his harsh breaths sounded more like sobs than he would have liked, it didn’t really matter. There was no one there to hear them, anyway.


End file.
